Free Fall
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Steggy oneshot. "Peggy!" Steve yelled as the car began free fall towards the water. The bullets stopped as the car fell forward and began to flip. They were thrown to the roof of the car, which was tumbling down towards the water below. With seconds left, Steve grabbed Peggy in one hand and his shield in the other before the car made impact." And he would do anything to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Tuesday everyone! Just a quick Steggy oneshot that popped into my head and I decided to write down. Although I ship Romanogers wholeheartedly, Steggy is an amazing ship that I love just a tad less. Alright, hope you like it!**

**I don't own Captain America. Duh.**

* * *

He knew something was wrong the second that the brakes did nothing when his foot stepped down on them.

It was the mid 40s. Steve was driving himself and Peggy, who was seated in the passenger seat, to a SSR meeting about their next objective. They were in Brooklyn for a few days to meet with some executives of the military branch, who were helping them in their quest to defeat HYDRA once and for all.

The winter air outside was cold and flakes of snow drifted past the glass window.

Peggy saw the scared look cross his face, a look that she was not used to seeing from the super soldier.

"Steve? What's wrong?" she asked, a hint of fear crossing her voice.

"The brakes won't work," he replied, blowing out a hot breath. They were both dressed in military attire, Steve's shield sitting in the back seat. He shoved his foot down on the brake right as they started going over the Brooklyn Bridge. It did nothing. They continued moving, slowing down only the slightest amount.

"What do we do?" she questioned. They were midway across the bridge, suspended above the East River, with no way to stop the car or turn around.

"I don't know," he replied. The realization crossed his face that neither of them knew what their next move was going to be. "We have to stop the car safely, without hurting anyone."

Shooting stopped Peggy's response. Steve protectively pushed her down to the floor of the car as the men in the car behind them began to open fire more on the automobile. Bullets peppered the air and cars began stopping and pulling off to the side of the bridge. Soon it was Steve driving hunched over the wheel on a bridge that no one was driving on.

The men in the black car behind them were hanging out the sides of the car with pistols and other various weapons. Their faces were clearly visible, but Steve couldn't get a good look at them in fear of his head being blown off.

The tires went next and the car began to sink towards the ground. The car spun, throwing Steve away from the wheel. Peggy let out a screech as the car barreled towards the protective wall around the bridge.

The concrete structure did little to slow them. The vehicle plowed through it and the windshield shattered.

"Peggy!" Steve yelled as the car began free fall towards the water. The bullets stopped as the car fell forward and began to flip. They were thrown to the roof of the car, which was tumbling down towards the water below. With seconds left, Steve grabbed Peggy in one hand and his shield in the other before the car made impact.

It hit and began to sink slowly, air bubbling out the sides of the metal structure. The jostle made black spots dance in front of his eyes as he tried to get his bearings.

Steve took a deep breath from what was left of the air bubble inside the car and dove down. The water of the East River was murky, with various rocks at the bottom. A stream of red was coming from his arm, where a shard of metal lay, imbedded in his brown uniform.

He looked around for Peggy, as she had slipped from his grasp when the car hit the water like it was concrete. It was the middle of winter and the water was cold. Even with the serum, Steve could feel the chill. It stung his eyes as they searched around in the frigid water. He had no idea what Peggy was going through.

Steve scanned frantically for her. When he finally did see her, his heart almost stopped in his chest. She was floating in the water, eyes closed, her brown curls passing by her face as her body bobbed inside the car halfway through the partially open passenger door. She was not moving.

Steve broke the surface and took one last breath of air from the roof of the car and dove down again. Using his shield, he pushed the seats out of the way and grabbed her. She still did not move. Her bright red lips made her look like a doll. White face, red lips. No other injuries. Peggy's hair danced in the current, partially obscuring her face from view as he swam forward to grab her.

He got her securely in his arms and swam out the broken windshield, determined to not lose his grip on her again. His legs scraped across the jagged glass as he cursed his clothes for weighing him down.

Once he was out of the metal shell, he pressed his lips to Peggy's, breathing some air into her lungs before swimming up further.

He moved towards one of the pillars that supported the bridge, a dark shadow that slowly grew closer.

The strong current of the river pushed him back, but he refused to give up. Steve swam partially upriver against the frigid water towards the surface, which was only a few feet in front of him.

Steve broke the surface and took a gasping breath of air, coughing to rid himself of the excess water.

He them swam to the end of the supports holding up the bridge, which was hidden from above and had a small concrete walkway.

Steve gingerly placed Peggy on the cold concrete before removing himself from the water. The chill from the slight breeze caused goosebumps to race up and down his arms.

He looked down at Peggy again, lying motionless on the concrete. Steve was not going to let her die.

He pushed a stray hair from her face and wiped water from his own. Steve waited for a moment to see if she would move. Her face was cold under his warming hand. When she did not show any signs of life, he clamped her nose shut like he had been trained to do.

His lips met hers, forcing air into her still lungs. He repeated the process a few times and began chest compressions, making sure to not press too hard with his strength.

When she still did not stir, a feeling of dread crept over him. He pushed down the feeling and repeated the process. Steve then turned her on her side so it would be easier for the water to flow out.

He sat still for a moment, wondering if he should repeat the process again, his chest heaving as water beaded down his face.

Steve turned Peggy back onto her back and his lips touched hers again.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me," he said forcefully with each chest compression.

She shifted under him, water spurting from her lips. He turned her onto her side as she coughed, water trickling out of her mouth. Peggy took a few shaky breaths in and out, coughing more, before she returned to her back.

She looked up at Steve, whose eyes were locked on hers as his cheeks began to redden.

"You had me worried for a moment," he admitted, helping her sit up after she had regained her breath. Her wet clothes were incredibly uncomfortable, and she was missing a shoe. She shook with cold, although she tried to cover it up. Steve looked no better. His uniform was waterlogged, his usually neat hair tossed to one side of his head, trickling water down his concerned face.

She lifted her hand up and cupped his face, bringing him in for a tender kiss, very unlike the technique Steve had been using minutes before.

When they pulled away, Steve was blushing even more.

"I don't know if I should be offended that you think you can rid the world of me that easily with just a little water," she said strongly in her rich accent.

"Never dreamed of it," he replied and smirked.

"You saved my life, Steve. Thank you."

He shrugged. "I couldn't let you go. I would never let you go."

Steve stood up before she could reply and offered a hand up. Normally she wouldn't take it, but this time she did. Their wet hands met each other as she struggled up on one shoe.

Steve chuckled as she tried to walk with one heel.

"Oh bloody hell," she cursed, taking off the remaining shoe and throwing it in the water. The sudden excess of movement of her cold bones began to send blood through her body, filling her with a slight increase in warmth.

She tried to hide the fact that just a few moments ago, she had been dead. And he had saved her. A slight blush touched her warming cheeks.

Peggy returned to Steve, who was trying to hide the smile on his face. "Considering the circumstances, I see no reason to be laughing," Peggy said, trying to be official while pointing at the still bubbling water where the car was.

"Phillips is gonna be pissed," Steve admitted. "We have to report this. I have no idea where they are now."

"Let him be bloody pissed. I am going to work late then. Let's get a cab," she said.

Steve was laughing again.

"What now?" she asked, hands on her wet hips.

"You sound so British when you're annoyed," Steve observed.

Peggy rolled her eyes and began climbing the stairs to get back on top of the bridge. Her wet feet padded along the cold cement. "Are you going to stand there all day, Captain Rogers? We have a job to do." The use of his official name made another smile break out of his face, which he desperately tried to hide.

As she marched up the stairs, Steve gritted his teeth and pulled out the metal shard, throwing it on the ground after. The wound weeped crimson, but the cold helped make it numb. He shook his head and followed Peggy up the stairs. He honestly had no idea how she did it.

* * *

When a sopping wet Captain America and Agent Peggy Carter showed up to work nearly three hours late, everyone was staring. Peggy was shoeless, Steve was bleeding, both of them looked cold beyond belief, but they were at work.

Phillips walked over to them with a quizzical expression on his face. "What in the hell are you doing, Rogers, Carter?"

"We had a little car trouble, sir. I can fill you in later. But we need some dry clothes before that happens," Steve said. He marched past Phillips and towards the locker room, Peggy next to him.

All of the men began to hoot and holler when his arm went around her waist and she did not swat it away.


	2. The soldier and the agent

**Just a short, little conclusion to this story that Hailey the Nerd asked for. Hope you guys like it :) **

**I don't own Cap.**

* * *

Steve's arm stayed around her waist until they reached the locker room. He opened the door for her as she rubbed her cold arms.

"You okay?" he asked as he opened his locker, which was on the opposite side of hers. The SSR still did not have separate locker rooms, so Peggy simply changed on the opposite side from whatever men were in the room.

"Fine, just a little cold," she replied simply, peeling off her wet uniform and grabbing a fresh one from her locker. She cursed silently, seeing as her uniform had slight wrinkles. Peggy pulled it on, grateful for the dry fabric. She buttoned it up with slightly shaking fingers, letting her strong exterior fade for a few moments as she took off her still dripping skirt and slid a new one on. Thank goodness she kept a backup pair of heels in her locker.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Peggy allowed herself to be rational about the situation. She wasn't shaken by much at all, so she had a reason to fear something so ominous as death.

She could remember the cracking glass as the car made impact with the unforgiving water. And then nothing. Just a black eternity that greeted her. She was thrust away from it in a moment to see the scared face of a blonde super-soldier looking down at her.

All of the enemies he had faced head on, and she had never seen him as scared.

A warm body sat next to her.

She turned her tear filled eyes towards Steve, who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer. "If this is unwarranted or unwanted, just tell me," his smooth voice flowed over her.

"This is fine. Thank you," Peggy replied, wiping her eyes and leaning her head on his now dry uniform. "I'm such a bloody mess," she apologized.

"And you have all the right to be. I've seen men with half the confidence as you begin to crumble at a broken finger," Steve explained.

"I owe you," she whispered, still not meeting his gaze.

"No," he replied.

"You saved my life, Steve."

"And I'm sure you've saved mine more times," he responded. Steve turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to her wet hair.

The door opened suddenly and an agent poked his head in. "They're asking for you," he said to Steve and Peggy. He looked from Steve to Peggy, whose head was still on his shoulder. The man sighed. "I'll tell them that you'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Steve replied. The man nodded and closed the door softly behind him, leaving the soldier and the agent alone in the silence.

* * *

They appeared before Colonel Phillips six minutes later, looking put together, except for Peggy's still wet hair.

"Agent Carter. Captain Rogers. Care to tell me what in the hell happened?" he asked them.

"We were driving across the Brooklyn Bridge when I noticed the brakes would not work," Steve started. "Men in a black car came up behind us and opened fire. The tires went and we plummeted into the river, plain and simple."

"How did you escape?" Phillips asked.

"Well, I-" Peggy started but Steve cut her off.

"I spent an extra minute trying to find my shield, but I couldn't find Agent Carter. I came to the surface and she was standing on the cement below the bridge, sopping wet, with one heel," he finished, the lie smooth and undetected.

"Anything to add Agent Carter?" Phillips pressed.

She paused for a moment before responding. "We couldn't get a look at their faces or their vehicle. I can have the report on your desk by tomorrow morning. That is all."

Phillips shook his head. "Well, I'm glad that you two are okay. Next time you're attacked, look at the person attacking you," he said officially, causing a grin to appear on both Steve and Peggy's faces. "Now, I'm going to check in with the general and someone will send for you when we are ready."

Both Peggy and Steve saluted as Phillips opened the door to the conference room and began conversing with the general and his aides.

"Steve, you didn't have to do that," Peggy whispered.

"Well, I did. I know how you hate people constantly worrying over you. Didn't want to make a bad day worse," he smirked at her in response.

She sighed but returned his smile. "At least your lying skills are improving."

Steve chuckled. "See? Something good in every day."

The conference room door opened and an agent waved them in. Steve gestured for Peggy to take the lead, to which she rolled her eyes to but obliged, her new set of heels clicking on the wood floor as she walked into the room.

It felt good to be alive.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, but it's all I thought of. Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading!**


End file.
